La boite de crayons
by Nom-aleatoire
Summary: Elle ferait un modèle exquis, d'accord. Mais cela ne justifiait pas les dizaines de croquis d'elle, de tout genre, qui peuplaient ses cahiers. Que lui arrivait-il, au juste ? Sai/Sakura. Petit OS (un peu guimauve, mais pas trop quand même)


_Un petit OS mettant en scène mon bien-aimé, et socialement handicapé, Sai. J'ai un vif attachement pour ce dernier, va savoir pourquoi..._

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira également durant ces quelques lignes un peu maladroites,_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **La boite de crayons.**

* * *

La boite de crayon lui avait échappée, son contenu éparpillé au sol, Sai jura. Et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, loin de là.

Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à s'emporter, alors jurer… Ce n'était vraiment pas un comportement acceptable, il ne s'aimait pas dans les moments où pareilles insanités sortaient de sa bouche.

Parce que cela signifiait qu'il était contrarié. Et la contrariété était une émotion vive, apparentée à la colère, à la haine, à ces sentiments néfastes qui entrainent un trouble, voire un comportement inadapté en société et ayant des répercutions sérieuses sur ses contacts sociaux.

Et ce qu'il voulait, plus que tout, c'était être socialement accepté. Et si on l'entendait jurer, que penserait-on de lui ?

Il serait considéré en tant qu'homme vulgaire, mal éduqué ou pire… Un rustre. Un coléreux, irritable, infréquentable.

Il ne voulait plus être seul, il voulait se faire accepter, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de pareilles attitudes. Point.

Il s'accroupit, étendant la main vers les crayons multicolores qui avaient roulés en tous sens.

Le bleu, à ses pieds, clair comme le ciel d'été, idéal pour parfaire l'azur des flots ou l'éclat d'un regard océan. Il songea à Naruto, cet intrépide étudiant qui partageait certaines matières avec lui.

Le cœur d'une petite bande unie qu'il observait de loin, Naruto braillait plus qu'il ne parlait, riait trop fort et était du genre à s'emporter facilement. Pourtant il était aimé de tous.

Pourquoi, alors qu'à première vue, il cumulait les défauts, les attitudes inadaptées et provoquait des querelles sans queue ni tête ?

Sai soupira, dodelina de la tête et inséra le crayon dans la boite, se penchant pour ramasser un second, rouge sombre. De ce bordeaux dont étaient tissés les contours des vêtements des Uchiha. La famille la plus riche de cette ville mais surtout les deux garçons les plus insensibles de toute cette université.

Ou serait-ce les plus courtisés ?

De toute évidence l'un allant de pair avec l'autre.

Encore quelque chose qui lui échappait. Pourquoi les filles s'amourachaient-elles de pareils spécimens d'inexpression ? Certes, certaines émotions n'étaient pas de bon ton en public, mais camoufler l'ensemble de celles-ci ? N'était-ce point exagéré ?

Un sourire, c'était la clé pour se faire des amis. Ce masque impassible devrait donc être un échec cuisant. Pourtant… Sasuke Uchiha était apprécié. Et pas qu'un peu.

Il faisait partie de la petite bande précitée et était le meilleur ami du blond hystérique. Deux extrêmes et toutefois leur amitié fonctionnait. Encore un phénomène sans réponses.

Il soupira, plaça précautionneusement le petit bâtonnet rougeâtre à sa place et se saisit d'un vert vif. Le vert de l'herbe fraichement coupée, le vert précieux des émeraudes, le vert tentateur des pommes fraiches, de la menthe finement ciselée. Cette couleur vive, inédite, du regard intelligent de Sakura Haruno.

Il se pencha, attrapant du bout des doigts le rose pâle, le positionnant côte à côte avec ce vert tendre. Deux couleurs qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé associer et qui avaient pourtant ce petit quelque chose, mise ensemble, d'unique.

Oui, Sakura Haruno, sa cascade couleur barbe à papa, ridicule sur n'importe quelle autre personne, et ses émeraudes en guise de regard, était un accomplissement de beauté malgré ses teintes plutôt contrastées.

Pas une beauté brute, comme on l'entendrait traditionnellement, pas un mannequin ou une star frôlant faussement la perfection, rien de tout cela. Sakura avait une beauté naturelle.

De celle qui n'attire pas directement le regard mais qui, une fois qu'elle est perçue, entête. Hypnotise.

Sa main glissa, choisissant soigneusement la mine crème, celle de sa peau. Claire mais pas excessivement, laiteuse dans les creux, douce au regard. Ses jambes fuselées, celles d'une sportive, ses bras et ses chevilles fines. Son épiderme, pas tout à fait pâle, de cette teinte qu'affichent les personnes habituées à l'extérieur, au grand air. Elle n'était pas le genre à s'allonger sur une plage, à faire le rôti en se retournant selon un chrono très précis pour faire joli, non, elle était de ces filles dont la couleur de peau importait peu, qui n'appliquait pas à la truelle du fond de teint ou de la poudre, l'éclat de sa peau était réel, honnête. À son image. Pas de faux semblant.

Le rouge cerise, pour ses lèvres charnues, pleines. Le blanc pour ses dents, alignées, qu'elle dévoilait très régulièrement dans ses sourires chaleureux et dans ses éclats de rire.

Encore du rose, plus foncé cette fois, pour ses ongles parfaitement entretenus, arrondis et pas vraiment longs, qu'elle peignait semblait-il régulièrement puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais vue présentant des mains sans vernis.

Il s'arrêta, songeur. Qu'était-il en train de faire exactement ?

Cela ressemblait fortement à une ode à Sakura Haruno. Était-il à ce point atteint ?

Il soupira.

Oui. Bien entendu qu'il était atteint, mais de quoi exactement, là était la question.

Des semaines qu'il portait son image partout où il allait, que ses dessins prenaient sa silhouette sans jamais qu'il ne l'anticipe. Ses pensées le ramenaient toujours vers la jeune femme, sans raison apparente.

Elle n'avait, à priori, rien fait pour.

Sakura lui souriait, échangeait parfois quelques mots polis, de temps à autre ils discutaient d'un livre qu'ils avaient appréciés, rien de plus. Elle était sa voisine de banc parfois, au club de littérature auquel ils étaient inscrits tout deux.

Mais s'il devait analyser leurs rapports, il ne pouvait se prétendre l'ami de la belle.

La belle, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, ce terme sortait de nulle part ! Comment diable s'était-il mis à considérer l'Haruno « belle » ?

Elle était jolie. Plutôt aimable, le sourire facile et la langue déliée, prompte à bavarder. Pas de quoi s'enflammer.

Elle ferait un modèle exquis, d'accord. Mais cela ne justifiait pas les dizaines de croquis d'elle, de tout genre, qui peuplaient ses cahiers. Sakura à la bibliothèque, Sakura courant sur la piste d'athlétisme, Sakura concentrée en train de mâchonner un crayon – _son crayon_ , d'ailleurs, le brun chocolat qui se trouvait présentement contre son sac de cours- Sakura s'étirant en dévoilant un carré de ventre...

Trop de dessins pour une seule fille. Pas son genre, pourtant, il était plutôt de ces artistes à aimer les paysages. Ou l'abstrait. Pas les portraits, ni les exquises corporelles.

Que lui arrivait-il, bon sang ?

Et voilà qu'il jurait à nouveau. Dans sa tête, mais tout de même.

Cette fille le dérèglait totalement.

« - Allo la terre, on demande Sai ! » S'éleva la voix féminine et amusée dans le couloir désert de celle hantant déjà ses pensées.

Il releva les yeux et l'aperçut, penchée en avant, sa cascade de cheveux roses pendant dans le vide et un large sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Elle le fixait, interrogatrice, de ces prunelles trop vertes.

« - Sakura. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre, hébété.

« - Que fais-tu, assis par terre ? » L'interrogea-t-elle, curieuse, en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« - J'ai lâché ma boite de crayons. » Il fit un vague geste englobant le désastre répandu en tous sens.

« - Je vais t'aider. » Décida-t-elle en faisant tomber son sac au sol d'un coup d'épaule. Ni une ni deux, Sakura se laissa choir à ses côtés, rassemblant tranquillement les crayons à sa portée.

« - Tu as une méthode de rangement, si je ne m'abuse ? »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je les trierais plus tard. » La rassura l'artiste tandis qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieur en observant les quelques instruments de dessin déjà rangés à leur place.

En quelques minutes, tous étaient dans leur étui.

Sa tâche accomplie, Sai se redressa et mal à l'aise, tendit une main hésitante à la jeune femme. Il détourna les yeux, gêné, alors qu'elle s'en emparait et tira pour la redresser.

Son geste, gauche et maladroit, la ramena plus près qu'il ne l'avait escompté et il fut d'autant plus embarrassé de cette proximité inattendue. Il baissa les yeux et se surprit à se noyer dans les émeraudes.

Elle n'était pas bien grande, il n'y avait jamais fait attention. Elle lui arrivait sous le menton, et sa tête légèrement relevée vers lui de la sorte, lui donnait un angle de vue adéquat sur ses lippes charnues et rosées. Elles n'étaient pas de ce rouge cerise qu'il s'était représenté, plus tôt, elle n'avait sans doute pas eu le temps de se maquiller ce matin. Ses cils étaient également vierges de mascara et son trait léger d'eyeliner n'ornait pas sa paupière.

Il nota tous ces détails en moins d'une seconde avant de se dégager de cette situation gênante en battant en retrait précipitamment. Buttant contre le sac de la jeune femme et l'entrainant dans sa chute, sa main toujours serrée dans la sienne.

Étendue de tout son long –et son poids- sur lui, elle s'empourpra violement, se débattant immédiatement. Ce qui aggrava leur situation puisqu'elle appuyait considérablement son corps contre celui de l'homme, tentant de dégager ses mains de sous celui-ci.

Dans un souci de l'aider, il bascula de côté, la positionnant sur le flan face à lui. Ce qui fut pire.

Ainsi étendue, Sakura était plus proche que jamais, son visage à quelques centimètres et ses lèvres, tentatrices, frôlant pratiquement les siennes.

Obnubilé par ces dernières, Sai étendit le cou et acheva la rencontre entre leurs deux bouches, caressant doucement et chastement les lippes roses.

Contre toute attente, Sakura se figea. Elle cessa de se débattre, son corps se statufiant totalement. En pleine incompréhension, quelle mouche l'avait piqué ?, Sai se recula et observa les joues maculées de rouge de sa camarade. Elle avait fermé les yeux et semblait bouleversée.

Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Pourquoi ne réagissait-elle pas ? Devrait-il s'excuser ? Oui, c'était sans doute la bonne chose à faire.

« - Excuse-moi.. » Se lança-t-il « Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'a pris. »

Il était parfaitement sincère et en proie au plus vif étonnement. Il avait grandement apprécié l'expérience. En réalité, il ne désirait que recommencer. Mais pourquoi ?

« - Sai… » Soupira la rose en rouvrant à moitié ses yeux « Tais-toi. »

Et elle l'attrapa par la nuque, l'attirant plus près d'elle, collant ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Elle mena la danse, caressant, mordillant, traçant les contours charnus de la pulpe, jouant de sa langue, tout en douceur. Sa main entortillée dans les mèches sombres bordant la nuque raide de l'homme.

Elle s'écarta finalement, rencontra le regard perdu du dessinateur et rigola franchement.

« - C'était si incroyable ? » Le provoqua-t-elle, taquine.

« - Oui. » Répondit en toute honnêteté Sai.

Un rire cristallin s'envola et il la regarda s'esclaffer, cachée derrière sa paume, les yeux brillants.

« - Je peux, encore ? » L'interrogea-t-il, toujours surpris de ce dénouement improbable à cette journée qui avait plutôt été tranquille.

Elle pouffa encore une fois puis plaça une main chaude, assurée, sur la joue cireuse, se rapprochant lentement.

« - Détends-toi. » Intima la rose, dans un sourire, avant de reprendre leur danse. « Voilà, c'est déjà mieux. » Approuva-t-elle.

« - Encore. » Réclama simplement Sai.

Sakura éclata de rire, déposa un dernier chaste baiser puis se redressa raidement.

« - Que dirais-tu de reprendre cela autour d'un verre, disons… Demain soir ? » Suggéra tranquillement la jeune femme sous le regard perplexe de l'homme.

« - Autour d'un verre. » Répéta-t-il.

« - C'est ce que les gens font, Sai, ou plutôt les garçons. Ils ont des rendez-vous, ils courtisent les femmes et les invitent. » Expliqua-t-elle sans se démonter.

« - Dans ce cas, je t'invite à m'embrasser à nouveau autour d'un verre, demain soir. »

« - Tu es un bon élève. » Sourit Sakura

« - Tais-toi. » L'imita-t-il en lui volant un baiser, cédant pour une fois à ses envies plutôt qu'à la voix dans sa tête.

Peut-être était-ce là le secret, après tout ?


End file.
